


Make Our Garden Grow

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anniversaries, Arum has feelings for once, Drabble, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Rilla and Damien are surprised, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), soft lizzer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: 81. "Come with me"





	Make Our Garden Grow

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by @maikuria on tumblr!  
title from the song of the same name in Candide

From the way Arum scoffed when they explained it, Damien and Rilla didn’t expect much of their first anniversary. They manage to talk him into a quiet dinner, though, and it’s sweet. 

They share a surprised look when he turns to them as they finish and, looking almost bashful, says, “Come with me.”

He leads them through a portal, and they see, in the glow of the sunset, a garden. A garden overgrown with honeysuckle, amaryllis, and arum lilies. “Happy anniversary,” Arum whispers, and lets them see the so often hidden love that, nonetheless, grows a little bigger each day.


End file.
